


Hey Bonobo Woman, Hey Bonobo Man

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Genesis (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Peter shows his friend how to use a computer.
Kudos: 3





	Hey Bonobo Woman, Hey Bonobo Man

**Author's Note:**

> monky

Once upon a time (that’s how humans typically start their stories, right?) after a long night of chugging alcoholic banana juice, I was sleeping in the top canopy of my tree as the sun streamed down on my hairy body. My eyes slowly opened. Morning again. I wondered if The Human would see me again. I like The Human. He is nice.

Sure enough, I felt a tapping on my arboreal abode. I looked down and there he was. The Human. The one they call Peter. He is definitely an older human, no hair on his head and his face covered in white whiskers, but he still has a gentle soul.

“Hello, old friend. I have something to show you,” he said.

I climbed down and jumped into his arms enthusiastically and he carried me through the jungle to his small house made of fallen trees, or as the humans call it, a cabin. He took me inside and sat me down on a chair in front of this contraption with a reflective surface like a pond. But as I touched it, I realized it was solid! Not like water at all! I looked up at Peter in confusion.

“This is a computer. Let me turn it on for you.”

He pressed down on a button and the reflective surface shined brightly in my face. I covered my eyes momentarily, not knowing this sorcery before me. Had I been tricked by an evil wizard? I began to shriek and thrashed my arms out, but Peter soothed me.

“No, no, shhhh. It’s okay! Look!” He pointed at the computer. The reflective surface now replaced with a picture of a green, rolling field. It was pleasant to look at. I calmed down.

“I am going to show you something spectacular today,” Peter said. “It’s called the Internet!” I saw a little arrow moving about the screen and realized he was controlling it with the tadpole-like creature attached to the button board before me. He clicked on a symbol at the bottom of the surface: a red, green, and yellow circle with a blue smaller circle in the middle, and the field was replaced with a white background, with rainbow letters saying “GOOGLE.”

“Use the keyboard, type whatever your heart desires,” Peter said, pointing at the tiny buttons.

And so I typed: “george w bush shoe throw.”

The first result is a video on YouTube. We watched the video footage of the 43rd president of the United States of America, George W. Bush, at a press conference, ducking to avoid being hit by the shoes of Iraqi journalist, Muntadhar al-Zaidi. We both had a good chuckle over the short film and high-fived.

“See, isn't the internet great?” Peter said.

If I could speak, I would've said that it was the best human invention since the cigar, but I cannot, so instead I just nodded as a tear of joy rolled down my rugged ape face.

The end


End file.
